


Coming Out of the Woodwork

by zebaoth



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Groping, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the wrong place at the right time, Cynthia finds herself accidentally discovering Gerome and Inigo's biggest secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out of the Woodwork

Cynthia had lost track of how long she'd been stuck up this tree. It had to have been several hours now, at least. It had been light when she'd made her way into the forest on the edge of the campgrounds, and now, the sun was just starting to go down.

She'd only wanted to practice a new exciting way to make a dramatic entrance on the battlefield, but she had discovered too late that she was much better at climbing up trees than she was at climbing down them.

She supposed she'd have to wait for someone to notice she'd gone missing, and then wait for them to send a search party after her. Until then, she would just have to get used to clinging to the side of the tree. Her stomach growled wearily. The others were probably getting ready for supper by now. If only she'd thought to bring a snack.

Suddenly, she saw a hooded figure approaching the clearing below. At last!

She was about to cry out for help when she remembered what Owain had told her – lately, brigands had been spotted lurking about in the woods at night. She had been confident in her ability to deal with any hoodlums she might have happened across, but in her present compromised state, she wasn't so sure. She thought it best to wait and see if the hooded figure was friend or foe before calling out.

However, the hooded figure didn't seem too intent on giving up their identity. They just stood at the edge of the clearing, glancing around at every noise in the underbrush, as if they were waiting for someone. As the wait grew longer, the evening grew darker, until Cynthia could barely make out the shape of their cloak among the trees.

Suddenly, a light began to bob up and down in the distance. The hooded figure stiffened. Plainly whomever they had been waiting for had arrived, bearing a lantern against the rapidly encroaching darkness.

When the light arrived at the edge of the clearing, the hooded figure lowered their hood, revealing a familiar masked face.

It was Gerome! Cynthia nearly cried with relief. She was about to call out to him when something made the cry catch in her throat.

The man with the lantern reached out and boldly removed Gerome's mask. Cynthia could hardly contain her shock. She had never seen Gerome without his mask, and he was usually hostile to any attempts to remove it. She waited for him to get angry and snatch his mask back, but he didn't seem to be upset at all. In fact, if Cynthia didn't know any better, she'd say that he looked like he was smiling. But that was ridiculous - Gerome never smiled.

The other man hung his lantern on a broken branch of a nearby tree in a practiced way, as though he had done it before. With the lantern raised high, she could finally see his face. It was Inigo!

Whatever was going on, Cynthia thanked the gods for another familiar face, and was about to call out a second time when something even more shocking stole the breath from her lungs.

Inigo crossed the space between them and kissed Gerome on the mouth.

Cynthia couldn't believe it. Sure, they had seemed rather close lately, having gone out to taverns together several nights in a row, but... 

Was she merely seeing things?

Turning her attention back to the clearing, it soon became clear that if it was actually just all in her head, she had a very active imagination indeed.

Gerome ran his fingers through Inigo's hair as they kissed, using his other hand to cup Inigo's face. Inigo's hands ran down Gerome's back and settled pointedly on his ass. Gerome took Inigo's bottom lip between his teeth ever so gently, and even from her hiding place in the tree, she could hear Inigo moan into the kiss, ever so slightly.

Well, now Cynthia found herself in quite the awkward predicament. She couldn't decide what the proper course of action might possibly be. Should she still call out to them? They would be mortified now, to be discovered in such a state. Could she pretend that she hadn't noticed? That was a possibility.

She glanced back at the clearing.

Gerome's mouth had made it's way down to Inigo's neck, sucking a bruise beneath his collar. Inigo let out a very load and genuine moan, and Cynthia felt her face heat up.

No, she definitely could not pretend not to have noticed.

She was rapidly running out of ideas. Gradually, she began to realize that she had no choice but to wait for them to finish their business, and hope the others had realized that she was missing by now.

In the clearing below, Gerome and Inigo were still going at it in full force, and Inigo continued to make delicate mewling noises into the kisses. Inigo's hand was wandering down Gerome's abdomen and came to an abrupt stop on the growing bulge in his trousers.

Gerome broke the kiss and gasped, and Inigo grinned. He kissed Gerome under his jaw and began to rub Gerome's crotch with his palm. Gerome moaned, grinding his hips in rhythm with Inigo's hand, and burying his face in Inigo's shoulder.

Things were starting to get out of hand. Was it still too late to stop them? Cynthia didn't want to eavesdrop on their most intimate moments, but she didn't want to admit to her hiding place, either. She clung to the tree harder and swallowed hard.

Then, for the first time, Inigo spoke. "You know, I think I'd like to go down on you again tonight." He nipped at Gerome's ear and whispered something. Gerome shuddered and nodded, and began to undo his belt.

Cynthia was starting to panic. She knew it was her last chance to stop them before the point of no return, but she just couldn't face the embarrassment of her impossible situation. What would her mother do in a situation like this? But of course, her mother had probably never had to face such a choice, and the situation at hand was so absurd that it could only have happened to Cynthia.

Inigo was getting on his knees now, and pulling down the hem of Gerome's trousers. Gerome's cock was free and erect in the night air, illuminated by the glow of the single lantern.

Without hesitation, Inigo spat on his palm and started stroking it. Gerome moaned softly and Cynthia felt her face heat up again. He was quite handsome without his mask, actually.

He let out a soft "ah!" and Cynthia knew that Inigo had taken Gerome's cock into his mouth. She could hear him slurping in time with the hand that was still pumping up and down. Gerome reached down to put his hand on Inigo's head, running his fingers through tufts of soft hair. "Ah, Inigo," he said. "Keep going."

Inigo's head started bobbing back and forth, taking in a little more of Gerome's cock with each pass. Gerome tightened his grip on Inigo's hair. "Gods, yes," he gasped.

Inigo was evidently encouraged by Gerome's enthusiasm, and increased his pace. Inigo moved his hand aside and took Gerome's entire cock into his mouth. Gerome bucked his hips and started guiding Inigo by the hair, frantically fucking his mouth. His head rolled back and he let out a moan that was almost like a whine.

He must be getting close, Cynthia thought, bracing for the climax.

She didn't notice the crack of the branch beneath her.

Before she knew it, she was tumbling toward the earth.

Startled at the noise, Inigo turned his head, releasing Gerome's cock from his mouth with a small "pop."

"Wait!" Gerome said, but it was too late. A stream of hot cum was pouring from the tip of his cock, hitting Inigo squarely in the face.

"My leg!" cried Cynthia, clutching her injured left calf.

"My eyes!" cried Inigo, suddenly blinded.

"My gods," said Gerome, standing with his now flaccid cock hanging between his legs.

Well, thought Cynthia, wincing at the pain, at least now I won't have to wait for a search party...


End file.
